millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 19 (UK)
The nineteenth series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? ran for 27 consecutive nights on ITV, from 7 January to 8 July 2006. It was hosted by Chris Tarrant. Episodes * Episode 1 (7th January 2006) * Episode 2 (14th January 2006) Don Abbot (£16,000) Luke Hutchings (£64,000) James Plaskett (continued) * Episode 3 (21st January 2006) James Plaskett (£250,000) Eddie Charlesworth (£1,000) Roger Canwell (continued) * Episode 4 (28th January 2006) Roger Canwell (£1,000) Jane Burns (£32,000) Peter Clarke (continued) * Episode 5 (4th February 2006) Peter Clarke (£32,000) Ian Hodgson (£64,000) Colm Cronin (continued) * Episode 6 (11th February 2006) - Valentine's Day Special Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen (£500,000, originally won £32,000, but returned due to a bad question) * Episode 7 (18th February 2006) Colm Cronin (£32,000), Kate Joiner (£4,000), Shaun Chatterton (continued) * Episode 8 (25th February 2006) Shaun Chatterton (£16,000), Thomas Lees (£8,000), David Hollins (£1,000), Neil Young (continued) * Episode 9 (4th March 2006) Neil Young (£16,000), Jerry Walder (£32,000), Andy Booth (continued) * Episode 10 (11th March 2006) Andy Booth (£16,000), Paul Roe (£1,000), Charles Dickson (continued) * Episode 11 (18th March 2006) Charles Dickson (£250,000), Mike Reeves (£64,000), Graham Clark (continued) * Episode 12 (25th March 2006) Graham Clark (£64,000), Tim Westcott (continued) * Episode 13 (1st April 2006) Tim Westcott (£125,000), Keith Nicholson (£1,000), Patrick Geraghty (£32,000), Hamish Glass (continued) * Episode 14 (8th April 2006) Hamish Glass (£64,000), Mike Scott (£1,000), Hugh McIver (£8,000), Mark Labbett (continued) * Episode 15 (15th April 2006) - Easter Special Part 1 Sian Lyod and Lembit Opik (£64,000), Russell Grant and Sheila Ferguson (continued) * Episode 16 (22nd April 2006) - Easter Special Part 2 Russell Grant and Sheila Ferguson (£32,000), Ann Widdecombe and Piers Morgan (£16,000) * Episode 17 (29th April 2006) Mark Labbett (£32,000), Rick Williamson (£16,000), Dennis Shannon (continued) * Episode 18 (6th May 2006) Dennis Shannon (£16,000), Maria Shackleton (£32,000), Simon Barnett (£32,000) * Episode 19 (13th May 2006) Richard Parnell (£125,000), Paul Copley (continued) * Episode 20 (20th May 2006) - Prince's Trust Special Jerry Hall and James Somerville (£125,000), Nicholas Owen and Shenica Williamson (£32,000) * Episode 21 (27th May 2006) Paul Copley (£64,000), Scott Harrison (£64,000), Sean O'Neill (continued) * Episode 22 (3rd June 2006) Sean O'Neill (£1,000), Bronagh Hasson (£16,000), David Shapiro (£1,000), Darren Smith (continued) * Episode 23 (10th June 2006) Darren Smith (£16,000), Brian Wilkins (continued) * Episode 24 (17th June 2006) Brian Wilkins (£125,000), Nick Duffy (£1,000), Colin Chapman (continued) * Episode 25 (24th June 2006) Colin Chapman (£64,000), Barney Perkins (£1,000), Dave Clark (£1,000), Andy Freeman (continued) * Episode 26 (1st July 2006) Andy Freeman (£32,000), Paul Hopkins (£64,000) * Episode 27 (8th July 2006) Jamie Theakston and Wendi Peters (£1,000) Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Trivia * In 11th episode, the third FFF tiebreaker occurred. * 20th episode was the Prince's Trust special, where a total of £157,000 was won altogether. * Mark Labbett, now as Chaser nicknamed "The Beast", appeared on 17th episode and won £32,000. * Jerry Walder and Russell Grant and Sheila Ferguson became the sixth and seventh and last contestants in the original UK run and second celebrity pair contestants to answer the £250,000 question wrong and lose £93,000. * Lawrence & Jackie Llewelyn-Bowen's £1,000,000 question they were given was deemed 'ambiguous'. Sources *Series 19 Category:UK series Category:Incomplete articles